


Before the 50th Hunger Games

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch is concerned about his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the 50th Hunger Games

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was trying to sleep. Tomorrow was Reaping Day, a Quarter Quell. Twice as many tributes.

He wasn’t too concerned. There were a lot of kids who had way more entries than him. He just took tesserae for himself, his mother and Garrett. Garrett had offered to take his own tesserae when he turned twelve just last month. His birthday was on the 15th and Haymitch turned sixteen five days later He thought if he signed up for the year before his brother he’d be able to spare him entries in this scary Quarter Quell He got half way to the Justice building before his brother caught up with him and literally dragged him home.

“What is wrong with you? Mom will have a fit.”

“We need it Haymitch and you take it for all of us. It will be five less entries for you and with twice as many Tributes…

“Garrett, I will tie you to the bed myself until after my birthday. 

‘Mom, won’t let me miss that much school.”

Haymitch mumbled “You won’t sit for a week if I hear another word about tessarae.”

Since the last time Mom had spanked Garrett he was five he thought it was an idle threat but his brother’s anger was real. Real enough to make him obey.

Haymitch continued on the walk home. “Don’t talk about doing anything that stupid again. Mom and I take care of you. You don’t take care of us.”

“Dad always said we should take care of ourselves.”

Haymitch tried to be patient. Dad had abandoned them when Garrett was four. He’d been dead for the last seven years. 

“Dad certainly took good care of himself in the bottom of a bottle.” Haymitch said. “I take the Tessarae until I’m eighteen. Then I’ll work in the mines and it won’t be a problem.

“Yeah, but you’ll marry Shanna and I’ll have to take it for me and Mom.

“If I marry Shanna before you work in the mines….we’ll live with you and Mom. Haymitch said.

“But if you have kids there won’t be enough room.”

Haymitch laughed. “Kids? Shanna is in no hurry to have kids. She’s got enough to do worrying about her little sisters. 

Garrett frowned. “She won’t let her sisters take tessarae either. But they’re girls I’m…

“Garrett….not another word.

That was six weeks ago and Haymitch had signed up for the family but it was Garrett that was crying in his bed tonight.. Haymitch got out of his bed and joined their mother in the kitchen.

“Is he asleep?” She whispered.

Haymitch shook his head and poured some tea for both him and his mother.

‘Mom, maybe you should go in and check on him. Talk to him about the Reaping like you did for me the first time.”

“Haymitch, I tried talking to him. He’s trying to be so brave.”

“He’s twelve. He can be terrified.”

“And he is…it‘s just.he’s trying so hard to be like his big brother. Maybe you could talk to him.

“I don’t want to embarrass him.”

His mother sighed. “I’ll embarrass him, make him feel like a little boy. You can calm him down. His name is only in their one time.

Haymitch nodded. “Do you know he tried to sign up last month?”

“Yeah….he told me after you threatened to tie him up.

Haymitch smiled. “It wasn’t a threat. What did you say to him?

“I said if he even thought about that again, I’d get you the rope myself if I had to steal it from a Peacekeeper.”

Haymitch sipped his tea. “Good, thanks for backing me up Mom. 

“Haymitch, you’re almost a man and the only father he’s ever really had. I’m sorry you have to take the tessarae.

Haymitch shrugged. “At least I don’t have five more kids behind me. Do you really think I should be the one to talk to him?

His mother nodded. “Yes. Just explain it to him. I’ve saved some of the meat for stew tomorrow night.

“That means you didn’t eat again.” Haymitch said quietly.

“It’s all right. I’ll eat with my boys tomorrow night.

Haymitch went back to his room and climbed into his brother’s bed.

Garrett turned around surprised. “Haymitch, what are you doing?

“Trying to go to sleep.

“You’re in my bed.”

“So what? How many times have you climbed into my bed when you’ve been scared or upset?

Garrett shrugged. “A lot but….you’re grown….

“Not grown enough to be out of the Reaping. I’m worried about tomorrow. It could be Shanna, it could be me….it could be….

“Me?” Garrett whispered.

“No, not you but…it is the first year that your name is possible.

Garrett did the only thing he could do, what Haymitch did every time he climbed into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around his brother. “We’ll be okay. Abernathys take care of each other.


End file.
